helisefandomcom-20200214-history
Add Schwarth
"I've just noticed... I will die if you kill me!" --Even if it's truly an idiot Add can... wait, he's just an idiot.. Add is a first generation User who despite his unlimited regenerative capabilities he doesn't have any other "real" physical powers. He's usually decipted as the prototype of naive hero because of his good will and sense of justice. 'Appearace' Add has messy dark hair and light grey eyes. He looks broad-shouldered and with a "well-endowed" body because he is constantly regenerating. He's often seen with simple T-shirt or a white hoodie of Helise's own brand, the reason is that because of the nature of his ability his clothes are going to end up ripped apart each time he fights, so he wants to save money. In his self-fulfillment state his skin and hair turn pure white, and his eyes black with also white iris. He also develops shark-like teeth and doesn't bleed, instead a substance similar to smoke comes out of his wounds. 'Background' WIP Abilities Immortality' : '''After erasing his own end Add became fully immortal, meaning that he can't die by any means, This also made him develop a very strong regeneration. His healing factor is so strong that normal regeneration negation powers can't stop it. However, he still feels all the pain one would receive from injuries normally even though he would revive back later. 'The End''' : '''Add's main power. He literally creates, deletes and manipulates ends in all their meanings and forms, from methaphysical to conceptual, however he wants, ending everything . Even though he could easily overwhelm other power users with such ability he isn't use it in real fights. This could also be the reason of his immortality, though this is just a rumor he could have just erased his own "end" in order to prevent death by '''any way. Now he can be described as a "void" or "black hole" since every time something that could be interpreted as an end (such as Emptiness as an example) is simply negated when in contact with him. This applies to all kind of ends. Personality Add is usually in weak-hearted, lazy state of mind, which often works against him, leaving him vulnerable to punishment or ambush. However, in times of conflict, this aspect of his personality disappears, and he is shown to be a decisive, aggressive person who speaks, thinks, and acts according to his conscience. In particular situations, he is also shown to have a ferocious and vengeful side to his personality as well, and he acts in line with that as well. Despite this, he still possesses a strong moral, even in such life-and-death situations, and will quickly withdraw from an anger-fueled, vicious onslaught when he thinks it is the right thing to do. His non-conflict oriented personality is shown to have a strong tendency towards perverted conduct, which is also often the cause of his frequent mishaps and punishments, often given by the girls who accompany him. Despite these situations, he cares for and genuinely respects them, which they, in their own ways, reciprocate. He is a pervert who would be able to fantasize about a given person at any point in time. Add, despite his usual called lazy and pervert personality, does show signs of being very kind underneath his exterior as shown by the various methods he goes through for the sake of other people. However, this comes at a cost of causing pain to himself or others. He often keeps his face stiff and thus surprising everyone by his concern for the individual. Add believes that he is insignificant and is thus willing to become the scapegoat, no matter how significant the situation is to him, in order to protect everyone and keep them happy. He is mostly result-oriented, hence he is not bothered by any process, as long as no other person gets hurt other than himself and if it gives him the desired result. 'Lifestyle' WIP 'Relations' WIP 'Trivia' -He's one of the users with lowest IQ in Helise. -He has died over one million times. -He is very good at cooking. Category:Characters Category:Power Users Category:First Generation Category:Male Characters